creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bleeding Skull
"FYI, jackass you die tonight"~ Chase to his confused target Chase McCarthy was a "Big Bad Wolf" as other students called him. He was always rough, always looking for trouble. He never liked it when people went after his friends, Diane and Nathan. He is a tall guy being 6 feet tall and has an intimidating presence. One moment he would be looking you down the next, beating you down. Chase unlike his friends wears a white jacket with his hood down, a scarf and camouflage pants. His weapons are scissors that resemble old fashioned lamb shears. Personality: Chase suffered few changes in his personality. He now finds a fondness in "Purging" but does not care about his own safety. Chase is the brute of The Triad, always smashing every barrier, obstacle or target in his wake. He is the physical strongest one in The Triad. Chase does care deeply about his friends and would everything and anything to ensure they remain safe. Chase does not avoid public due to people naturally feeling intimidated by him. Same scenario as Diane and Nathan when he is angry or threatened. Story: Chase McCarthy was a man of opportunity as was his father. Chase was born in Colorado in a family known to be great at atheletic activity. His father was a star football player in the Colorado Buffaloes, Chase idolized him. He and his father would never turn down any challenge and would train with each other everyday when Chase turned 10. His father always taught him to be tough and never take any bad attitude from others, this led to Chase being the biggest bully in his school. Chase thought he had it all until the day he and his mother recieved the news, Chase's father had died in a car accident. Chase lived through a short depression in his life and had started not going to school. He lost all contact with his friends and stopped talking to his mother. It wasn't until a month later Chase went back to school telling everybody he had been awfully ill. Chase decided to remember his father by becoming a football player and that he did. In 6th grade he started his fame as a well known player in his team. Shortly after he met a person who was named Nathan, at first Chase thought Nathan was strange. So Chase tried to befriend Nathan after finding out he was a popular but lonely self proclaimed author in his school. Chase at first wanted bragging rights about hanginig out with "popular kids" but his opinion changed about Nathan very quickly. Nathan was good friend to Chase giving support for his goals, helping him in school work and just being a good influence. He even had a rich girlfriend named Diane. In 9th grade things took a turn for the worst the 3 friends lives started falling apart. One of Nathan's bullies, Daniel wanted to fight him during lunch. Chase tried warding him off but Daniel mention how he should get drunk and have a bar fight. Chase was angry and wanted to punch Daniel but Nathan beat him to it. Nathan savagely attacked Daniel and got expelled right after that. Chase started avoiding people at school once again and decided to check on Nathan 2 weeks later. Chase called Diane and offered to take her with him and Diane gladly excepted. When they made to the house Nathan's room was a mess. Nathan was shivering in the corner in fear, when he looked up he attacked them with a frenzied look in his eyes and ran towards them. He calmed dwn before anything could happen, then they went to eat. Shortly after they were done, they were walking around the neighborhood and were jumped by four men. Chase couldn't see much through the chaos but one of the men suddenly let go and screamed. Chase looked up and was in horror as Nathan killed the four men. Nathan broke down after and Chase mentioned how they should get the f*** out of there. They made it to Nathan's house and verbally fought each other. Nathan's father came in drunk and angry and tried to attack them. A force lifted him into the air and threw him around the room. Chase saw as a shadow figure revealed itself to them it walked up to Nathan and whispered something. The figure then turned to Chase and gave him a pair of scissors. When the figure dissapeared, The Triad looked amongst each other and they all nodded as they knew exactly what was next. Facts: * Chase is the weakest one at communicating with Mama * Chase's mask resembles a cracked, broken and bleeding skeleton * He is capable of breaking down wooden fences with ease * He can also die * He is not originally from Alaska * He is part Irish * He is the most brutal member in The Triad Theme Song (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XpQLPeZ6_tg&list=LLOpKRPggwqC2huT3-qs0hiQ&index=1) keep in mind that this is not mine Category:Male Category:Human Category:Serial Killer Category:Manipulator Category:Ageless Category:Mentally Ill Category:OC